Question: If $x \oplus y = x(y-8)$ and $x \barwedge y = 6y+3$, find $(3 \oplus 3) \barwedge 6$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $3 \oplus 3$ because $x \barwedge y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \barwedge 6$ $ x \barwedge 6 = (6)(6)+3$ $ \hphantom{x \barwedge 6} = 39$.